Grace's Diary
by lovethatgrigsby
Summary: Finally! Still on Season One, Grace's viewpoint. Sorry for delay. I blame the Trojans not the good kind either .
1. CBI Day 1

Dear Diary:

Well today was my first day at CBI. I was assigned to the Serious Crimes unit and met my colleagues, well most of them.

My boss is Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. Very straight arrow, by the book and no nonsense.

The senior agent on the team is Agent Kimball Cho. He is rumored to be one of the best interrogators in California. No matter what he says, or anyone says around him, his facial expressions never change.

The other agent on the team is Agent Wayne Rigsby. I have a feeling I'll need to watch myself around him. He is so-o-o-o good looking. His picture is surely in a dictionary under Tall, Dark and Handsome. Not only that, the way he looks at me gives me goose bumps. I'm sure those looks get him lots of action and I don't intend to be another notch on his belt.

The only member of the team I haven't met yet is Patrick Jane. He is not an agent, but a consultant. From what I heard, he used to be a Psychic. Or at least he pretended to be one. Then there was a terrible tragedy in his life, and he became a consultant for Law Enforcement. Seems the skills he developed while scamming people who trusted him are actually useful in helping to solve crimes. Right now he is on suspension for a shooting that occurred as he was trying to get a confession out of a suspect.

Most of the day was spent setting up my work station. It seems that I was hired for my extensive computer knowledge. I was given passwords and access to crime fighting websites and databases all across the country. It is really quite exciting.

There was not much going on. No active case so I got to sit in while Agent Cho (from now on Cho, it seems that agents just call each other by their last names) interrogated a suspect for another team. They were sure he was guilty, but could not break him. Just as Cho was about to get him to confess, he lawyered up.

Agent Rigsby (Rigsby) was assigned to show me around. He took his time with it too. There were times when I looked over at him that he ducked his head as if he was shy. Don't know what to make of that yet. Could be just a ploy to get my attention. He is too good looking to be nervous around women and he certainly can't be an introvert in his job.

Lisbon called me into her office at the end of the day to see how things were going. I will have to study her more. Today she just seemed cold and withdrawn. To the point and not one word more or less. Not very approachable. Time will tell.

Guess it is bedtime. Good night for now.


	2. Palm Springs

Grace's take on Season 1 Episode 1

Dear Diary:

Just got back from my first out of town case. The plane trip was kind of weird. Lisbon and Cho sat together and never said a word the whole time. Cho was engrossed in a book and Lisbon had case files with her. I was sitting next to Rigsby, and I guess that wasn't much better. It just seems that whenever we're alone together he gets so nervous he can barely speak. I haven't figured that out yet. I no longer think he is doing it to get my attention. He seems genuinely nervous.

Of course disaster struck before we even left the airport. I checked luggage! I never gave it a second thought, I arrived at the airport and did what I always do, checked my bag. It was not that large, but it just seemed easier to let the crew deal with it. No one mentioned anything in Sacramento. Never asked where my luggage was. But boy did Lisbon give it too me when I was not ready to hit the ground running. As I was standing there feeling two inches tall watching my team members leave without me, Rigsby gave me the sweetest smile.

I finally got us settled into office space at the local law enforcement office. That's when I finally got to meet Patrick Jane. Not what I expected at all. The stories about him made him seem so, I don't know, larger than life. He was actually quite normal looking. Average height, slight to medium build with blonde hair. Slightly curly. I have to admit though, he had sparkling eyes that just made you trust him. That must be it. According to my research he was quite a successful con artist. Lisbon seems to depend on him. Although she would NEVER admit that to anyone, it is obvious if you watch her when he is around.

The only reason Jane was allowed to come back from suspension a week early was because it looked like the two murders were done by Red John. (That's the serial killer who murdered Jane's wife and very young daughter).

I did learn a very important lesson about dealing with Mr. Jane. Never disagree with him. Although he is controlled enough not to react he knows just what to say to get back at you. That is exactly what happened at dinner the first night. I had some opinions that differed from his and Rigsby made the mistake of coming to my defense. That is when Mr. Jane embarrassed us both in one fell swoop. Poor Rigsby almost needed the Heimlich. I can't help but wonder if he was right. Was Rigsby going to ask me back to his room? It doesn't seem possible since he can barely ask me to pass the bread basket. Guess we'll never know. Just like we will never know my answer. My head says I would answer just as Jane predicted, but I don't know for sure. Rigsby is REALLY good looking, and actually very sweet.

We were called back to duty in the middle of the night when someone left a clue for Jane. He almost caught him, but he managed to get away. He probably did not know about Jane's insomnia and thought he would be asleep.

Several people seemed to have a motive to kill Allison Randolph. The theory was that Greg Tannen was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But they were wrong. The killer meant to kill Greg Tannen and use Mrs. Randolph to throw the police off the track. Of course Jane broke the case.

The plane trip back to Sacramento was just as weird as the trip there. This time I was seated next to Cho who did not say a word to me the whole trip. Jane and Lisbon were seated together a couple of rows in front of us and Rigsby was seated across the aisle and I could swear that every time I glanced over there, he was staring at me. If it were not against the rules for co-workers to date, I would ask him out in a heartbeat. I think that's what he wants. Maybe he's just as afraid of breaking the rules as I am.

Well good night Diary, I'm beat. Can't wait for our next big case.


	3. Soulmates?

Season 1 episode 2

Dear Diary:

We just finished a murder case in Napa Valley. Wine Country. One of the most beautiful areas in California, if not the country. And yet it did not stop ugly things from happening.

At first just Lisbon and Cho went, along with Jane of course. The actual scene was too well contained to warrant all of us going, so I was left back at the office with Rigsby. He was supposed to be doing budget reports, but he seemed to have finished quickly so spent most of the time trying to find something to do (including constantly trying to convince Lisbon to let him join them). And I am sure I am being paranoid, but I could swear he was staring at me. Maybe he was just looking to see if I finished my assignments so he could start up a conversation without distracting me. I'm sure that was it. He still seems very nervous when we are alone together.

Lisbon called a couple of times asking me to do research. I think I finally redeemed myself for the airport incident. I was able to find her every answer she asked for. (pat on back for me)

One time the boss called Rigsby and told him to get over there to serve a hot warrant. She even wanted me to come along. And here I go being paranoid again, but it seemed like Rigsby did not want me with him. I spent the whole hour drive out there trying to figure out why. Maybe he thought I was too green. But then when we got there I got put up front with the locals while the rest of the CBI team was back behind the vehicles, so that did not seem to be the reason. Then I thought maybe he's sexist, and did not think a girl could do the job. But when Lisbon took down the suspect single handed, he was so excited bragging about her. And not just to score points with the boss. He was truly impressed by what she did. So he is not sexist. I will have to figure him out.

Then Jane tricked me. I should have known better. Lisbon would never have told Jane to pass along a directive to me. Especially if she was right there with him. I have to wonder though why Rigsby did not say anything. Of course as soon as he heard the plan he became so nervous he probably could not think straight. But Cho went along also. He seems to have the most respect for Jane's abilities to solve crimes. I think it's because it really does make our jobs easier and we have the highest number of closed cases in the division. Rigsby seems impressed too, but in a more childlike wonder at the tricks of a magician. And I know Lisbon is appreciative, but she has to deal with the fall out of his inability to follow rules, so it is a cautious appreciation.

Anyway, the plan was for Rigsby and I to go on a fake date at a very nice restaurant at one of the wineries. Malcolm's at Shand Creek. It was a very nice place, but I was so nervous it was hard to enjoy. I was wearing a very short, tight and low cut dress which turned out to be unnecessary since the killer actually seemed to target normally dressed women.

As soon as Rigsby saw me, he had a hard time making eye contact. He really did not want to be there with me. I know the dress was not what I would have picked for myself, but come on, I looked damn good! Once we were seated and looking over the menu, he seemed to relax. We were having a really good time. A relaxed Rigsby is actually a very good date. Stop Grace! He's a co-worker and you CANNOT go there. The "fight" was hard. Rigsby kept trying to put it off. I guess if he was supposed to slap me in public like that I would have been trying to put it off too. It was hard for me too. I was so embarrassed as I tried to finish my meal. Poor Rigsby did not get to eat. That's probably what bothered him the most.

Once I left the winery and was walking down the main road, it got eerie. First of all I was trying to attract a killer. Then the Sheriff almost scared me to death. He would not leave me alone. I was actually beginning to think he was the killer. But it was actually the Chef and his wife, which of course Jane had already figures out. Soulmates Jane called them. But I don't know. I still cannot wrap my brain around it. I guess I will have to learn to in this job.

Well, I am really tired. Good night Diary.


	4. The Hawk and the Rabbit

Season 1 episode 3

Dear Diary:

Now matter how often he denies it I believe Patrick Jane really is psychic. He was able to read my mind and find where I had hid the van keys. Oh, and I got to see Cho smile, really smile. It looks good on him.

We caught the case of a young girl washed up on the beach. So sad. Only 15 years old. Cho and Rigsby got to go over to the beach with Jane while Lisbon and I went to interview the family of the dead girl. They actually left him there too! He told us he built a sand castle with a young girl he met. He also found one of the suspects we were looking for. Flipper was how the kids knew him. He seemed to hang around the beach trying to benefit from the excesses that the rich kids

I got an insight into Lisbon on this case. Her life was tough. Mom killed by a drunk driver, dad turned to alcohol. She really needs someone she can talk to. I hope she has some good friends because she made it clear that the team was not to share personal things. That's kind of weird though. Most law enforcement partners are very close and share everything. I even know of some marriages that could not survive a spouse being so close to their partner. But we don't talk about that.

I was really hoping to be able to bond with Lisbon at least a little. Even if it just as a mentor, she could really help me find my way in a career that is still mostly male. But she has made it clear that she does not bond with anyone. It is obvious that Cho and Rigsby have a comfortable relationship. I don't know if it is because they have been working together for awhile or have things in common but at least Rigsby doesn't seem nervous around him. I suppose I need to be patient. I have only been here a couple of weeks, and have not really had a chance to show them what I can do. Even if I am a woman, once I prove myself, they will have to accept me, right? Still, I just get the feeling that Lisbon needs someone to talk to. She is human, no matter how hard she tries to convince us otherwise. Well, enough of that for now. We may have to re-visit this subject at a later date.

Jane seemed to have this figured out from the beginning. But we still had to investigate everyone. Including a very well connected business man, who ended up punching Jane. Of course in Jane's world that shows his innocence. Anyone who can ignore his abuse is guilty. This suspect was innocent of the murder (which turned out to be 2 murders) but he was guilty of statutory rape. He was having sex with his son's 15 year old friend! Who by the way was also having sex with the son, who was also having sex with another female friend! They called it hooking up. I just can't imagine. They are so young, and having sex like it's going to a movie. Just goes to show how far from Iowa I really am, not just geographically.

This was such a sad case all around. The victim was so young and had so much potential. The killers were her friends. They came from well to do families and by all evidence were good students. The world was at their fingertips. Yet they threw it away out of what, jealousy? Makes no sense to me. I guess I need to toughen up. I chose to move to the big city, and these are they type of things I will now need to deal with. No more youthful mischief. These kids are a little more hardened.

Whoa look how late it is. I need to get some sleep and be ready to go in the morning. Good night diary.


	5. The Duck was an Oboe

Dear Diary:

Well Diary another case of Jane showing up a local law enforcement agent. Our unit was called to the home of a prominent citizen who had been kidnapped, at least according to the San Francisco PD. But according to Rigsby (who was the only agent Lisbon took with her) it took Jane less than 5 minutes to figure out that the victim was still in the house, in a safe room that only the victim knew about. I wish I could have been there. I love seeing the look on investigators faces when Jane makes his big "reveal." I probably have the same look on my face when he pulls that stuff on me.

We went to the funeral as a unit, trying to get a read on possible suspects. It was a dead end for all of us except Jane. He picked up "vibes" he called them, immediately. Although there turned out to be so many twists and turns in this case it was hard to keep up. As Lisbon and I were leaving the grave site, I could feel someone staring at me. I turned to try to see who it was, but all I could see was Rigsby fidgeting. Spooky considering where we were.

We later found out that Jane had managed to back Rigsby into a bet. If Jane could seduce the widow, Rigsby would owe him $100. I don't think I want to know how that subject even came about. There actually seemed to be a point when Jane could have won. The widow, Jennifer Sands seemed quite taken with Patrick Jane. And he even admitted to being a little "soft" for her. She must have reminded him of his wife and she even had a young daughter. Sometimes if you look deep into his eyes you can see the pain he still feels at their loss. Of course that pain is made worse by the fact that he blames himself for their murders. I mean I guess I understand why he feels that way, but Red John is just evil. No one is to blame for his actions but him.

I know that one of the reasons I was able to get on such an elite unit as Serious Crimes with so little experience was my computer know how. But, it can really be a hindrance at times. I always seem to be left behind to "dig deeper" for information. Lisbon seemed impressed at what I was able to dig up about Jason Sands' business dealings. But just as things were getting to the interesting stage, I had to "dig deeper" while Jane, Cho and Lisbon got to play cop.

What they found was a huge twist in the case. Adrianna Jonovic. She was one tough broad. I know I usually don't talk about women that way but there is no other way to describe this woman. And she made sure she let me know that she did not think very highly of me either. I think she inferred that I was a Girl Scout. I tried to get tough, but Lisbon sent me out of the room at that point. I'll never be allowed to more field work if I cannot get through an interrogation.

Anyway, Adrianna claimed to be engaged to Jason Sands. Problem was he was already married. She certainly sounded truthful. Even knew about Julie, his daughter, and claimed that she and Jason were going to get custody of her in the divorce. She then gave Lisbon and Jane the names of 2 men she thought were responsible for his murder. They ran what sounded like an escort service and also dealt drugs. Jason Sands laundered their money for them. The motive for the killing seems to be $10 million that Sands had withdrawn from an account and did not re-deposit anywhere. It made just about everyone related to the case a suspect.

These two were almost invisible. No address, no job, nothing. But finally a break. Seems one of them had an elderly grandmother who lived in an assisted living home. Strange thing is she also leased a very expensive car and house in Oakland. Bingo (or Eureka).

Rigsby and I got to stake out the house while waiting for the entry team. He was actually starting to act more relaxed around me. I still cannot figure out why it took so long. I mean it can't be what Jane suggested that night in Palm Springs. If he liked me he would have let me know somehow. It can't be that he's shy around women, I mean he is gorgeous. He could have any woman he wants. I've seen the way the women at work look at him, just trying to get his attention. He doesn't seem to notice, but he also doesn't seem nervous around them. Hopefully we are past that phase.

Back to the case. The entry team did not show up on time so Rigsby and I had to arrest the suspects on our own. Oh by the way, Rigsby running, very nice. For a man so big he is also pretty fast. OK here I go again. I can't seem to keep my thoughts about him professional.

So anyway, Jane came up with this elaborate plan to find the killer, and of course it worked. I got to do some real police work. We stormed a house and took down a suspect. It was really scary especially when Julie came down the stairs and we were trying to disarm the situation. The suspect, the Sands family lawyer, would not put down his weapon and we ended up in a shoot out. None of the team was injured, but the lawyer was taken to the hospital with life-threatening injuries. In the hospital I got to be part of the ruse to ferret out the lawyer's partner.

Turns out it was the wife. Although I should not be surprised, I think the figure is around 70% of all murders end up to be domestic. Jane took it hard. I think he really could have won that bet with Rigsby. Although….maybe he was the one being seduced.


End file.
